This application pertains to the art of stackable storage bins and, more particularly, to such bins having abutment means for inhibiting sliding movement of an upper bin stacked upon a lower bin.
Stackable storage bins of known types include those disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,163,319 issued Dec. 29, 1964, to Mauser; 3,252,614 issued May 24, 1966, to Evans; 3,259,269 issued July 5, 1966, to Asenbauer; and 3,347,394 issued Oct. 17, 1967, to Gould.
Stackable storage bins of the type described are commonly provided with abutment means for inhibiting forward sliding movement of an upper bin stacked upon a lower bin. In previous arrangements, an upper bin can easily be vertically separated from a lower bin so the abutment means is rendered ineffective if the upper bin is tilted or if sufficient horizontal force is applied to allow the upper bin to ride over the abutments.